Getting to Know Him
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. New Classmate

New Classmate

**Amatsu Kusabana POV**

It was my first day at this High school. I was bummed that I had to transfer schools, and leave my friends at my old school. I just hope I would be accepted, and people would treat me nicely. Right now, the principal is talking with the teacher. Then the teacher motioned me to follow her, and I did.

I saw a lot of faces, when I looked around the room, trying not to let anyone know. But there was a very cute guy in the front. He looks like a very quiet person. He also has glasses like me. He has black hair, like me. It doesn't look like anyone noticed me yet. Well, except for some people, the orange-haired and a brown-haired guy. It also looks like the brown-haired guy likes me.

"Class! Settle down! Settle down." The teacher said, but it took awhile for them to settle down. When she got their attention, she continued. It also seemed like everyone noticed me now. "We have a new student. Her name is…" She said, looking towards me. "Amatsu Kusabana." I said to her. "Hmm. Heavenly Flower.(I looked it up.)" She said to me. "It looks like the only free seat is behind Uryu." Then I just looked at her, without moving. "Oh! I'm sorry. Uryu is the black-haired boy, with glasses sitting in the front." I nodded, and walked over to the seat. _Looks like I'm sitting behind him, it's not beside him but at least I'm near him._

(I don't know if it's English, math or whatever. So I'm making it math) "Everyone turned in their homework, right." "Yes." The class replied. "Good. Turn to (making a random number from 0-300) page 185 in your textbooks." I raised my hand. "Oh! I'm sorry, here." She said, giving me a text book. I grabbed it and turned to page 185. "By the way, Orihime, can you show her around the school when you have the time?" "Okay." An orange-haired girl said, I supposed that was Orihime.


	2. Tour

Tour

**Amatsu Kusabana POV**

While Orihime was showing me around the school, I was still kinda thinking about Uryu. But I still did pay attention, so I would know where it is.

"So any questions?" She asked. I jumped at the sudden question. "Uh, where do we eat?" "Anywhere." "Okay, thanks." Bell rings. "Just in time!" Orihime said, leaving to go to class.

**Uryu Ishida POV**

_The bell has finally rang._ I stood. _I better start heading to class._ Then I started walking over to my next class.

**Sorry it's a short chapter.**


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Unexpected Visitor

**You know who it is, right? Well, you should, it's kinda obvious. Or is it? BTW: I don't know their classes, so I'm making it up.**

**Uryu Ishida POV**

I was sitting in my assigned seat, waiting for the bell to ring, then someone I recognized before came in. It was that girl again, Amatsu Kusabana. _I guess I'll be seeing her a lot, everyday._ After she entered, the bell ring. Just in time for her not to be late.

**Amatsu Kusabana POV**

_Phew! Just in time for the bell, I better ask the teacher where I sit_. Then I walked over(I do NOT know if the teacher is male or female, so I'm making it female. No I'm not making them all female.) her. "Miss. Where do I sit?" I asked her. "You sit next to Uryu." She told me. "Okay, thanks." I said to her, and walked over to my seat. _I think I'm going to like this class._ I smiled, but still subtle so no one would notice.

**Uryu Ishida POV**

_She's sitting next to me? Just like last time, except she sat behind me._ "Okay class, today, we'll be starting a new project." The teacher announced. "This project is about making a stuffed animal. Maybe for yourself, or that special someone. You'll all be sharing stuffing and cloths with the person sitting next to you. Don't worry, there is plenty."

**Amatsu Kusabana POV**

When the teacher came by, and told me I'll be sharing with Uryu. I was just so happy! But I kept it inside so he wouldn't notice. "Okay." Was my reply, just a simple, okay. I set the things on the left side of me, so he would be able to reach. _So, what should I make?_ I thought, sitting there. Then I remembered what the teacher said-_**Maybe for yourself, or that special someone.**_ But I wouldn't exactly make it for him. _It'll just be, um, what's the word? Eh, forget it. I'll make it bears. Wait no, that's so cliché. I'll make it kitties. Yes! I love kitties! Yeah, I'll make it 2 kitties pulling on a ribbon, that says, I Love You._

I grabbed some cloth, and started sewing cloths together, but not completely so I could stuff stuffing in it. After awhile, I had the pieces almost complete. So, I started stuffing stuffing in it. When all the stuffing needed was in, I sewed the pieces together. Then I was done! I looked at my finished product, it was really good! Except I could still kinda see the stitching. But, I was fine with it. I wanted to see what Uryu made, so I looked to the left of me, but I couldn't see. So I tilted my head a little, so no one would notice. But someone was blocking me. Ugh. "Okay class!" The teacher said out loud. Which made me jump. "Stop what you're doing, who's done?" The teacher asked. I saw only a few people raise their hand, which included me and Uryu. "Escuse me? Is this Home-ec?" Someone said, at the door. "Hmm?" The teacher looked at the door. "Yes. Oh! Everyone, Mrs. Kusabana will be showing us some of the stuff she made by herself, and what we could do." _My mom's here? What?_

I turned to look at Uryu, to see he was staring at me already. "What?" I asked him. /Then he just turned away.

**Thought Amatsu Kusabana would be the unexpected visitor? Heh. Fooled yah!**


	4. Lunchtime

Lunch Time!

**Yes I'm skipping.**

**Amatsu Kusabana POV**

It's lunch time right now. I haven't made any new friends yet. So I decided to sit alone, under a shady tree that's near my next class. I pulled out my bento that my mom made me. Along with a drink, mango smoothie, yummy! My bento had rice, chicken, lettuce, and an apple. I love fruits. I took out my fork, and started eating. In the distance, I could see several people. I could hear the chatter of different people everywhere. But that was when I noticed Orihime and her friends were several trees down, by mine.

"Amatsu!" Someone yelled. I looked everywhere to see who it was. It was Orihinmme waving to me, along with her other friends too. "Come join us!" She said. "Yeah! Come on over here!" Some other girl, with her said. I decided to join. I stood up, grabbed my things, walked over there, and sat next to Orihime. "So you're the new girl, Amatsu Kusabana, right? I'm Tatsuki Arisawa." "Yes I'm Amatsu." I answered her, then took another bite of my food. "Can I ask you a question?" "You just did, but okay." "Which school did you come from?" "A private school, 5 miles away from here(Making it up, also the name). Bunka High School(I just looked up in a Japanese to English online translator, for school)." "How come you moved here?" "My dad wanted to move closer to where his work is, and since my previous school is 5 miles away, I switched schools." "Don't you miss your girls?" "Yeah, but it half of my friends where guys, and I miss them too." "Oooh!" They all said. "So, did you fall in love with one of your guy friends?" Tatsuki asked. "Uh, no." "Really? With all those guys around, you never liked one? Do you even like someone, now?" "Uh yeah. But barely." "Oh, must be pretty hard to be away from him." Orihime said to me. "Actually, he's in this school." "Really? That fast?" "I said barely." Then I bit more of my food and gulped some of my drink.

"So, who is it?" Tatsuki asked. "Is it someone we know?" Some girl asked. "What is he like?" Another girl asked. "Um, uh." I said. Then the bell rang. _Phew! Saved by the bell!_ I packed up my things, and started running off to my next class.


	5. PE

P.E.

**Amatsu Kusabana POV**

It's time for P.E. I've already changed, and already at the field with all my classmates. I'm standing with Orihime and them, but I wasn't talking at all to them. I didn't want to tell them who I liked. "Okay everyone! Today's P.E. is fun, dodge ball!" "WHAT?" A guy said. "Yes! Dodge ball! Boys versus girls. Boys don't go to rough on them." Coach Kagine said. Then he tossed 5 balls to each side. After he did that, I noticed Uryu was in this P.E. class too. I smiled.

"And, GO!" Coach yelled. Then everyone started throwing the balls at each other. I was at the back, well middle-back trying to catch a ball. And, I finally caught one, and threw it at someone.

**Uryu Ishida POV**

_Looks like Amatsu finally caught a ball, and threw it. Hmmm. It's going pretty fast. I'm pretty sure that'll…_ "OW!" Keigo screamed. "Sorry!" Shouted Amatsu. _Wow. She's stronger than she looks._

**Amatsu Kusabana POV**

_Woops! I hit Keigo._ "Wow Amatsu! Your strong!" Orihime commented. After awhile, the Dodge ball game is almost over. All that's left is Tasuki, me, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu. 2 girls versus 3 boys. So unfair! But we did have 7 balls, and they only had 3. "Heh! This should be a piece of cake!" Tatsuki said, throwing Ball at Chad. "Oof!" He said, then went out to the sidelines. Then I saw Tasuki throw the ball at Ichigo, and 2 balls fling towards her. Tatsuki and Ichigo are now out. All that's left was me and Uryu.

So I flew the ball at him, and the ball was going pretty fast. BUT he dodged it. WAIT. HOW? I just stood there shocked. "Whaaaa?" The girls yelled. Then I saw a ball flying at me, I tried to dodge it, but it hit my hand. Ugh. "Aw." I said, walking out to the sidelines. "YEAH! Way to go Uryu!" They yelled. "Still, good job Amatsu." The girls said. "Thanks." I said, watching the boys congratulate Uryu.


	6. Getting To Know Him

Getting to know Him

**Amatsu Kusabana POV**

I was freshly cleaned up and changed back into my uniform. It was the last class of the day, I was ready to go home. Then I saw Uryu approach me. "Hi Amatsu." He said. "Hi Uryu." "Your real strong Amatsu." He said, sitting next me. "Thanks." "You would've got me last time, if I didn't have my fl great reflexes(The fl is him about to say flash step)." "Really? You think so?" "Yeah, I really do." The bell rang, it was time to go home. "See you tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah, sure." I said to him.

I stood up, and started to walk home. _I swear he was going to say flash step. But why? Only the Soul Reapers, Hollows and Quincy can do Flash Step. He can't be a Hollow, and definitely not a Quincy. But, is he a Soul Reaper(I put those 3 only because I only know those 3 can)? If he is, why is he here? Is it possible, he's the last Quincy? No, Soken Ishida was the last one. Is he actually a Quincy? _

I arrived at home finally. I put my things down in my room, changed into my regular clothes, and headed to my mom. "Mom?" "Yes?" "Do we have a history book about the Quincy's?" "The Quincy's? Why?" "My classmate almost said Flash Step. And I'm wondering if he's a Quincy or not." "Okay, hold on." She walked away, then came back with a book, and handed it to me. "Thanks." "Your welcome." I walked up to my room, sat on the bed, and looked at the contents.

_Ah, here. The ending of the Quincy's._ I flipped to that page. (I'm making his up, some are true, others are fake.) _The Quincy race became extinct for about 200 years ago. The last one that ever survived after the Quincy massacre, was Soken Ishida. There are rumors that there is 2 Quincy's left today. But there Identities are unknown. It is also rumored that Soken had a son, and that his son also had a son. But it's unknown if they died in the massacre or not. It's very possible that those 2 are the remaining Quincy's. _

_So, he's a Quincy. Very interesting._


End file.
